This invention pertains to a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application enhanced for distributed computing and remote execution.
The IBM(copyright) Lotus(copyright) Notes(copyright) server, Rel. 4 and later is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled application server and platform.
The IBM(copyright) Lotus(copyright) Domino(trademark) server, Rel. 5 and later is an enhancement to the Notes server to add web capabilities. Thus, the Domino server is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled web application server and platform. There is a need in the art to enhance the Domino server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of Domino web applications.
The IBM(copyright) Lotus(copyright) Quickplace(copyright) server, Rel. 1 and later is an enhancement to the Domino server. It is a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application server and environment for rapid creation of collaborative user communities. There is a need in the art to enhance this server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of QuickPlace applications.
Domino, IBM, the IBM Logo, Lotus, Notes, and Quickplace are trademarks of International Business Machines in the United States, other countries, or both.
Microsoft Exchange (TM) is a mail enabled application server and platform. This does not support workflow, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. Novel""s GroupWise (TM) is a workflow enabled enterprise server and platform. This does not support mail, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. There is a need in the art for a mail and workflow web application server and environment which supports mail and scales easily and well to the enterprise level, which requires that all software elements need to scale to very large applications with respect to performance, loading, and administration tools.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled application server and platform to support distributed computing and remote execution of web applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application to allow distributed computing and remote execution of collaborative user community creation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for allowing third party application access to the data, security, and logic models of a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for providing run-time access to the data, security, and logic models of a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application via server download and/or distributable storage medium.
In accordance with the invention, a system and method is provided for distributing to a client a runtime that deploys web applications and services from a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application server and platform. A security context including autogenerate, table lookup and prompt models is deployed to the client together with compressed service file sets. These file sets are uncompressed and installed, and then a client rendition of a subscription including agent based workflow rules is populated to the client.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer program product configured to be operable for distributing to a client a runtime that deploys web applications and services from a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application server and platform.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.